


напряжение.

by woonanazen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, BDSM, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: между этими двумя всегда чувствовалось сексуальное напряжение, витающее в воздухе, потому что они банально дышать друг без друга не могли, хоть и собачились на работе каждый день, выясняя отношения на перерывах и после смены.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	напряжение.

очередной рабочий день подходит к концу, и минхо уже собирается уходить, как чувствует чужую руку на своем плече. обернувшись, он видит перед собой раздражающего коллегу с сумкой наперевес. он хитро ухмыляется, прикусив губу, и ли чувствует сильное напряжение.

— чего тебе? — он брезгливо одергивает руку и поправляет рукав рубашки, отводя взгляд в сторону, чтобы не смущаться еще больше.

— хотел проводить тебя до дома, на улице уже поздно, темнеет же сейчас быстро. всякое случиться может, знаешь же… — парень показательно открывает жалюзи в офисе, чтобы младший мог лично улицезреть сумерки, накрывающие город своей пеленой.

— я каждый день хожу один, мне не нужна охрана, — минхо снова разворачивается к выходу, но бан резко встает на его пути, раскинув руки в стороны. парень закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди. — чего ты добиваешься? ты сейчас страшнее любого маньяка с улицы, дай мне спокойно уйти домой, пока еще совсем не стемнело. иначе я не скуплюсь потратиться на такси, раз ты такой настойчивый и хочешь за мной увязаться.

— ты не понимаешь! я просто хочу уделить тебе внимание, побыть джентльменом., а ты ведешь себя, как школьница на дискотеке: не хочу, не буду, отвали… чем я заслужил твой отказ, китти?

— еще раз так меня назовешь — я степлером прибью тебя к столу. сегодня не тот день, когда я хочу с кем-то флиртовать, уж извини, — младший пытается протиснуться к двери, но чужие руки сковывают его в свои крепкие объятия, не давая и шанса пошевелиться. парень начинает огрызаться и пыхтеть, вырываясь из его хватки, только это все равно не оканчивается успехом.

— прекрати так истерить, я же просто обнял тебя, — бан смеется ему куда-то в шею, отчего парень моментально замолкает, переставая сопротивляться. он чувствует, как мурашки шныряют по всему телу, заставляя съежиться и вздрогнуть. — вот видишь, тебе же самому нравится это., а теперь просто дай мне руку, и я доведу тебя до дома, истеричка.

***

минхо сам не знает, как так вышло, что бан оказался в его квартире, но предпочитает думать, что просто так сошлись звезды, а он вовсе не при делах, ведь тяжело признать собственную импульсивность и неустойчивость перед привлекательным коллегой. изначальным предложением было проводить до остановки, потом крис настоял доехать с ним на автобусе до дома, а затем пообещал, что уедет после чашечки чая. сейчас же он уже устроился в кресле с одной из кошек ли в обнимку. парень понимает, что уходить чан не собирается, но ловит себя на том, что сам не хотел бы отпускать его в столь позднее время. теперь приходится чертить условные границы и строить из себя недотрогу., но сдерживаться становится все сложнее, особенно когда старший закатывает рукава, обнажая выпирающие вены на руках и тонкие запястья. сердце в такие моменты стучит быстрее, а душа словно покидает тело, оставляя его бесцельно пялиться в одну точку.

— ты там призрака увидел? — смеется бан в унисон с мурлыканьем довольной суни, устроившейся на его коленках и наслаждающейся почесываниями за ухом.

младший сглатывает ком в горле и оставляет этот вопрос без ответа, скрываясь в своей комнате, где шумно падает на кровать лицом в подушки и в них же прячет свое смущение. сердце колотится в таком бешеном ритме, что дышать становится затруднительно, и минхо моментально вспоминает всю мангу, которую когда-либо читал, а в голове проносятся отрывки, где главные герои умирали от чувств к кому-то, разъедающих сердце, словно самый сильный на планете яд. все это настолько опьяняет, что голова начинает кружиться. мысли путаются, и ли скулит куда-то в одеяло, пытаясь унять дрожь в теле и напряжение где-то внизу. ему стыдно признавать, что коллега пробуждает в нем такие чувства, потому что он всегда четко представлял портрет идеального человека, с которым хотел бы иметь какие-либо отношения, а чан ни одному из критериев не соответствовал. но, тем не менее, сердце страдает именно по нему, а не по выдуманному идеалу в виде уже избитого стереотипа о принце на белом коне, целующего руку при встрече. живот неприятно скручивает от невыносимого чувства, которое многие описывают как стаи парящих внутри бабочек. минхо хотел бы глотнуть дихлофоса, в таком случае.

стук в дверь возвращает парня на землю, и он с головой зарывается в одеяло, чтобы старший не видел его позора. тот терпеливо ждет приглашения войти, но ли предпочитает притворяться, что проглотил язык или вообще исчез, испарившись или убежав из дома через окно. хотелось бы ему так сделать, но пятый этаж не совсем предназначен для таких трюков. не дождавшись ответа, чан самовольно врывается в комнату и обнаруживает съеженный крохотный комочек на кровати. эта картина не столько смешит, сколько умиляет, и парень присаживается рядом, сохраняя небольшую дистанцию, чтобы совсем не нарушать чужой комфорт. кажется, что минхо даже не дышит в таком положении, поэтому старший слегка одергивает край одеяла, открывая обзор на пухлые губы и обиженно надутые щеки.

— прости, что притесняю тебя, я просто хотел немного сблизиться, но совсем не подумал о том, что тебе это может быть неприятно и непривычно. ты же не злишься на меня? я могу загладить как-то свою вину? если захочешь, я прямо сейчас вызову такси и уеду домой, ты только скажи, — бан запускает ладонь в спутанные волосы и успокаивающе поглаживает парня по голове, виновато опустив взгляд в пол. тот лишь прикрывает глаза и собирается с мыслями, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость.

— не вини себя, просто я дурак и не контролирую себя, можешь не обращать внимания. прости, — ли тяжело вздыхает и вновь прячется в одеяло с головой. бан на это лишь цокает языком и полностью стягивает с младшего этот защитный «панцирь».

— у тебя есть три секунды, чтобы сказать, чего ты хочешь сейчас. время пошло. один…

младший не дает парню договорить, обхватывая руками его шею и утягивая в долгий влажный поцелуй, сбивающий дыхание и зарождающий трепетные чувства в груди. чан ладонью оглаживает бархатную кожу на щеке, спускаясь ниже и пальцами пересчитывая ребра под домашней растянутой футболкой.

между этими двумя всегда чувствовалось сексуальное напряжение, витающее в воздухе, потому что они банально дышать друг без друга не могли, хоть и собачились на работе каждый день, выясняя отношения на перерывах и после смены. им было мало места даже в самой просторной комнате, потому что она словно сжималась до размеров коробки каждый раз, когда парни встречались взглядами. в такие моменты для них не существовало ничего вокруг: лишь они, только вдвоем под этим куполом напряжения и недосказанности. если бы только минхо знал, какие мысли лезут в голову старшего, когда тот краем глаза замечает просветы гладкой кожи из-под рубашки, когда залипает на тонкие изящные пальцы, бегающие по клавиатуре, когда сладкие и желанные губы оставляют легкий отпечаток из прозрачного бальзама на кружке из-под утреннего кофе…

сейчас эти губы блуждают по подтянутому торсу чана, оставляя красные отметины и спускаясь все ниже, попутно избавляясь от ремня на брюках, в которых старшему так горячо и тесно. блондин прикусывает щеку изнутри, когда младший языком касается его члена и медленно двигается сверху вниз, растягивая этот момент словно на целую вечность. не выдержав, крис небрежно хватает парня за волосы на затылке и притягивает ближе, вынуждая его заглотить орган полностью. на глазах ли проступают слезы, дорожками стекающие по щекам, но он с особым энтузиазмом позволяет протолкнуться по самые гланды, доходя вплоть до мимолетного рвотного рефлекса. слюна капает вниз, пачкая простыни на кровати, но минхо это сейчас заботит куда меньше, чем пульсирующий от напряжения член чана. в ход также идут руки, и старший удовлетворенно откидывается на спинку кровати, прикрывая глаза и прокусывая щеку до крови.

когда бан оказывается на пороге точки кипения, младший резко отстраняется и в дразнящем жесте облизывает губы, причмокивая и хитро улыбаясь. ему совсем не хочется заканчивать это шоу, толком и не начав, но его партнера такой расклад не устраивает, потому что тело требует завершения начатого. он тянется рукой к своему члену, но ли не стесняется применить крайние меры.

— какого хуя?! — вскрикивает старший, почесывая укус на запястье и шипя себе под нос.

— я веду себя послушно, побудь и ты хорошим мальчиком, пока я не получу от тебя полноценное удовольствие, — младший игриво подмигивает и стягивает с себя всю одежду, бросая ее прямо на пол в порыве страсти.

чан догадывался, что парень не такой невинный, каким кажется, но все равно удивился, когда тот достал из нижнего ящика тумбочки смазку и… наручники?

— мы так не договаривались, — бан пятится назад, упираясь в спинку кровати и сжимая в руках одну из подушек.

— успокойся, это не для тебя. лучше подвинься и возьми ключик, я хочу почувствовать себя слабым в твоих руках.

минхо выгибает спину и мурлыкает, пока старший приковывает его к кровати. он громко стонет от каждого соприкосновения двух разгоряченных тел, отчего бан возбуждается еще сильнее. после наручников он уже не удивляется тому, что парень периодически покусывает мочку его уха, пока тот с использованием смазки разрабатывает его отверстие. в комнате становится все жарче, а в воздухе витает легкий аромат спелой клубники.

— а ты хороший вкус подобрал, — усмехается чан, вгоняя следом за первым пальцем второй и оставляя рваные поцелуи на ключицах.

— слабо попробовать? — младший хитро щурится и горячо дышит парню на ухо, когда тот растягивает его изнутри.

в любой другой ситуации крис проявил бы всю свою брезгливость, но сдаваться перед минхо совсем не хочется, поэтому пальцы быстро сменяются языком. младший закидывает ноги на плечи чана, подаваясь вперед навстречу новым ощущениям. чувствуя внутри себя приятную влажность, он сладко стонет имя парня и смеется, пока тот свободными руками щекочет его с внутренней стороны бедер.

как только крис чувствует, что парень уже готов, он снова нависает над ним, кусая за нижнюю губу во время грубого поцелуя. руки ложатся на ягодицы, и он медленно входит на всю глубину, наблюдая за реакцией младшего. тот закатывает глаза и выдыхает горячий воздух прямо ему на ухо. мурашки бегают по позвоночнику, когда член обволакивают толстые стенки, и чан пробивается к простате. минхо приходится прикусить край одеяла, чтобы не срываться на крик, когда старший начинает двигаться, постепенно увеличивая темп и глубину проникновения.

уже спустя пару минут сдерживать себя становится невозможно, и минхо натурально пищит, утыкаясь парню лбом в грудь. они меняют позицию, и бан пристраивается сбоку, обхватывая одной рукой подбородок младшего, а второй принимаясь за его член. он дразнит парня, пальцами играя с головкой и целуя в шею. от такого потока ощущений ли весь изнывает, выгибаясь и тяжело дыша.

как только крис чувствует, как извергается внутри парня, он начинает быстрее работать рукой, чтобы также разогнать младшего.

последний стон минхо оказывается самым громким, а его голос дрожит, пока все тело словно поражают разряды электричества. он слишком долго терпел и сдерживал себя, но чан еще давно заметил взаимное влечение между ними. он ни разу не усомнился в том, что в скором времени окажется с коллегой в одной постели. продолжая шептать парню на ухо непристойности, чан оглаживает линию его талии и целует куда-то в макушку.

— обязательно повторим, — шепчет он на ухо младшему.

— и не один раз, — отвечает он, улыбаясь в очередной поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> я не умею в нц,,,,


End file.
